duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
DMC 339 Commercial Collection
DMC 339 Commercial Collection is a compilation of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service on 11 April 2011. The album features Duran Duran's debut single "Planet Earth". About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. The compilation features various DJs and producers including Eric Prydz, whose work has included several Duran Duran Astronaut album track remixes. Track listing DMC 339 CD 1 01. Jennifer Lopez Vs C&C Music Factory (Sweat on the Floor Mix) *"On The Floor" - Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull *"(Gonna Make You) Sweat" - C&C Music Factory 02. Bruno Mars Vs Take That (Booty Mix) (Just The Way Kidz Are) *"Just The Way You Are" - Bruno Mars *"Kidz" (Sample) - Take That 03. Taio Cruz Vs Kylie Minogue (The Dynamite Way) *"Dynamite" - Taio Cruz *"Get Outta My Way" - Kylie Minogue 04. Tinie Tempah Urban Mega *"Frisky" *"Simply Unstoppable" *"Pass Out" *"Wonderman" (Feat. Ellie Goulding) *"Written in the Stars" (feat. Eric Turner) *"Swedish House Mafia feat. Tinie Tempah 'Miami 2 Ibiza' *"Invincible" (feat. Kelly Rowland) 05.Plan B Mini Hitmix *"She Said" *"Stay Too Long" *"Prayin'" *"Writing On The Wall" 06. Just The Way The Charts Are! *"Grenade" - Bruno Mars *"Just The Way You Are" - Bruno Mars *"Everyone" - Cheryl Cole feat. Dizzie Rascal *"Yeah Yeah" - Cheryl Cole feat. Travie McCoy *"Only Girl (In The World)" - Rihanna *"Higher" - Taio Cruz feat. Kylie Minogue *"S & M" - Rihanna *"Forget You" - Cee Lo Green *"Hold It Against Me" - Britney Spears 07. Dr. Souls 60s Stompers 2 (1) *"Love Is Like An Itching In My Heart" - Supremes *"Really Saying Something" - Velvelettes *"I'm Gonna Run Away From You" - Tami Lyn *"Heaven Must Have Sent You" - Elgins *"He's So Fine" - Chiffons 08. Dr. Souls 60s Stompers 2 (2) *"Out On The Floor" - Dobie Gray *"Do You Love Me" - Contours *"Sweet Talking Guy" - Chiffons *"Breaking Down The Walls Of Heartache" - Johnny Johnson & The Band Wagon *"The Night" - Frankie Valli 09. Dr. Souls 60s Stompers 2 (3) *"It Takes Two" - Marvin Gaye And Kim Weston *"Needle In A Haystack" - Velvelettes *"Tainted Love" - Gloria Jones *"(There's A) Ghost In My House" - R. Dean Taylor CD 2 01. Snoop Dogg & David Guetta Vs Felix (Booty Mix) *"Sweat" - Snoop Dogg & David Guetta *"Don't You Want Me" - Felix 02. Eliza Doolittle Mega *"Mr Medicine" *"Moneybox" *"Rollerblades" *"Skinny Genes" *"Pack Up" 03. Urban To Dance *"Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor)" - Pitbull & T-Pain *"Who Dat Girl" - Flo-Rida feat. Akon *"2Gether" - Roger Sanchez & Far East Movement *"Who's That Chick" - David Guetta & Rihanna *"Niton" - Eric Prydz *"Yeah X3" - Chris Brown 04. Hed Kandi Back To Disco Mix *"Young Hearts Run Free" - Candi Staton *"Is It Love You're After" - Rose Royce *"Weekend" - Phreek *"Tonight's The Night" - Kleeer *"Thinking Of You" - Sister Sledge *"You Fooled Around" - Sister Sledge *"When You Wake Up Tomorrow" - Candi Staton *"Jump To The Beat" - Stacy Lattisaw 05. Miami Club Mix 2011 *"Yeke Yeke" - Mory Kante Vs Loverush UK! *"Tropicano" - ATFC *"Flashbacks" - Michael Gray & Marco Lys *"I Need Your Loving" - Casanovy *"Love" - Sandy Rivera & Yasmeen *"Marsch Marsch" - Thomas Gold *"Slipped Disc" - Promise Land Vs MYNC *"Bass Thrill" - French Government *"Daddy Cool" - Rubra *"Take It To The Top" - Garrett & Ojelay *"Filtered" - Pete Griffiths & Ant Brooks *"La Pause" - Ipsodisco 06. Here Come The 80s Hits Again! *"Here Comes The Rain Again" - Eurythmics *"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran *"To Cut A Long Story Short" - Spandau Ballet *"Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" - Ultravox *"We Close Our Eyes" - Go West Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums